


Garden

by bookwars



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Real Life, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Do we really know on the other side?





	Garden

I am walking into the battle field. I pray that I can return to you , my love. You were my good luck charm during battles like theses. With you at my side , I felt unstoppable until the battle was done. I will do my best to be there again and be there until the end of my days.

The battle was going well, we had a chance to turn the world upside down and start something new with our chi-. That's when I feel it; a bullet pierces my chest, causing red to spill from my shirt. A thousand voices fill my head as I fall to the ground, telling me various things ranging from hold on to its time to go. Then, you appear in-front of me, providing me confront in my final moments. As I draw my last breath , I make a promise to be there when you pass over and hope you're alright with Eliza and Angelica. My eyes close for the final time as shoulders take my shell away. 

* * *

Out of all the people , she is the last person I thought would bring me to heaven. It was your mother, leading me to the promise land . It is as beautiful as I thought it would be. She tells me everything about soulmates, and how we were soulmates. She said more but I got lost after " _we were soulmates part_ ". She showed me house where I could live , if I wanted to. I know you'll love it. There was one thing on my mind however. I didn't know what to do when while I waited for you. I asked her what I should do while waiting for you . She said " _anything that I wanted to_ ".

* * *

 

As time goes on , our garden continues to grow. I plant a tree for Washington. He often sits under it , looking more peaceful than ever. He looks happy as well, something I never saw on his face before. Martha makes him even happier when she arrives. They make place all together brighter. Still I can't help but be sad since you're not hear. Your son, while looking like you , was different in his character. He also caught me up in all you had done. You had been busy. 

It seems to short before an angel comes to me and said " _Its_ _time_ ". It felt to soon, but I knew time passed differently in heaven than on earth.The garden was finished as well. So, I guess it really was time. I just hope you lived a long happy life. Time to fulfill my promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
